Chibi trouble
by Silentscreamsinthedark
Summary: when vegeta, piccolo and goku are turned into chibbis ...what will happen? oh yeah if i spell something wrong...sry...


**HI! so this is one of my first fanfics...If you want plz reveiw...I hope you enjoy the story.**

**ONE more thing...ages... ya i know i made vegeta younger than everyone else...WHO CARES! so ya i dont own dbz**

**Goku is 10**

**Piccolo is 11**

**Vegeta is 8**

The sky was blue and the weather was warm, it was the perfect day for bulma's party. She had invited over her friends and some neighbors to come over to capsul corp for a small party outside. She hadnt seen them for quite a while...she was usually busy in her lab, especially since she had been working on her new prodject. She had finished it earlier than she expected...so with her extra time she had, she thought it would be great to see her friends.

She was sitting on the couch next to vegeta...she had banned him from the training room and ordered him to join her at the party. Soon the door bell rang. It was Chichi, Goku, goten, gohan, videl, and pan.

"chichi! come on in!" Said bulma, as bra came running into the room. The bell rang again... This time it was krillin, yamcha, and piccolo. Soon everyone had arrived and were in one of the many gardens at capsul corp. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"mmmm bulma! this is delicious!" said goku with a mouthful of home made bread..."Really? I was scared that the crust was a little burnt." said bulma as she watched her three year old daughter run into the house with pan.

"Trunks? Could you keep an eye on your sister?" asked bulma. "Sure thing mom!" said trunks as he went inside after his little sister. Vegeta stood up and walked over to the food table to get something to drink. "Hey vegeta!" said goku "What is it kakarot?" replied vegeta. "I just wanted to say this is a nice party...the food here is great!"

Meanwhile...

Bulla had decided to explore her mothers lab with pan. They both stared at everything with amazed looks on their faces..."Hey! whats that?" asked pan as she pointed to a container with clear liquid in it. "i dont know...i looks like water...maybe we should do my mom a favor and refill the water pitcher!" said the three year old bulla as she reached for the container. They both walked ot of the room to find trunks waiting for them. "You two need to get back outside so mom can keep an eye on you." said trunks as he picked them up and took them outside...he didn't notice what his little sister had in her hands. After being set free by trunks, the two girls ran over to the food stand... pan pulled a chair over to the table, and bulla climed up onto it and poured the liquid in the water pitcher. Goku walked over to the table... "You better get down from there, you might fall." said goku as he lifted her down. soon pan and bulla had ran off to the otherside of the garden. Goku reached for a cup so her could get some water... he poured himself a glass when vegeta came back over to he table... he too poured himself some water. Goku took sip of his water...it tasted a little funny but he kept drinking...same with vegeta. Picclolo then walked over to the table and pourd some water and drank it. Not to long after goku had gotten his water he started to feel strange. He looked over at vegeta...vegeta was frowning...even though vegeta is usually frowning goku could tell something was wrong. "Something doesn't feel right" said piccolo. "You feel it too?" asked goku. soon all of a sudden all three of them begun to glow...the glow got so bright it was very hard to see. "What's going on?" said bulma worriedly as she went over to were the light was comeing from. When the light had stopped... bulma stared wide eyed at three young children. They were all on the ground they seemed to be sleeping. "W-what? What happened?" she looked around when she saw an empty container on the table...she then realized what it was. It was her expiriment.

Everyone had gathered around... they all were to shocked to speak. Bulma looked at them...Piccolo was now very short...his clothes had shrunk with him...but his cape hadn't...goku looked just like he did when he was a kid he even had his tail...and vegeta...he was a little shorter than piccolo he had messy bangs on his head he didn't look as mean as he did when he was an adult he too had his tail. "_They look so cute! but how did this happen?" _thought bulma to herself. "Bulma? what happened?" asked krillin. "Im not totally sure but i think someone poured my newest prodject in one of the drinks!...they must of or drinken whatever it had gotten into...i just dont know how it got there." explained bulma. "Are they going to be okay?" asked krillin. "They should be okay...but im going to have to make something to get them back to normal." said bulma. After a while the guests all left except for goten he stayed to see if bulma needed any help. She needed to get some more clothes for them...she had given all of trunks old clothes away... " Trunks...i need you and goten to watch after them when they wake up...i will be back as soon as i can." said bulma as she walked out the door. "Wow...our dads and piccolo are little kids!" said goten. "yeah...i wonder what they will be like when they wake up..." said trunks. Soon goku's eye's slowly opened... he sat up and looked around. "Umm who are you?" he asked. "im trunks...this is goten... we are supposed to watch you guys for a while." said trunks. "You mean your our babysiters?" asked goku. "yeah...babysitters" said goten. Soon piccolo and vegeta woke up. Trunks explained that goten and trunks were babysitting them for a while. "Im Bored!" complained vegeta. "how about we watch a movie!" sugested trunks. They all went into the living room and found a seat on the couch. "Im hungry!" said goku. "when my mom get's home you can have some food." said trunks. Soon bra had came into the room...she had just woken up from the nap bulma had made her take. She walked over to vegeta and sat next to him. Trunks put in a movie he thought the kids would enjoy. But when the theme song started bulla started humming along to it. With every hum she made vegeta got more irritated... "STOP HUMMING!" yelled vegeta. "vegeta dont yell at her!" said trunks. "well what are you going to do about it?" said vegeta sarcastically. "I will put you in time out!" said trunks. Vegeta glared at trunks... then he got up off the couch, walked over to trunks and kicked trunks with alot of force in the leg. then vegeta stuck his tounge out at him. "WHAT THE HECK VEGETA?" said trunks as he stood up. When vegeta saw he was mad he quickly started to run down the hall...when he turned back to see how close trunks was to him , vegeta stopped running...he saw trunks...but trunks had golden hair and and was glowing! "no way..." vegeta whispered to himself. Vegeta slowly started to back away, then turned around and started running as fast as he could, but trunks easily caught up to him. Vegeta was a few feet from trunks' reach... but vegeta's tail was closer so trunks grabbed it to stop vegeta from getting away from him. Vegeta stopped instantly..."OOWWWWWW" yelled vegeta. Trunks started to yell at vegeta..."YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! You Are GOING to BEHAVE!" yelled trunks. "let...go..." vegeta managed to whisper...Trunks was still pulling on his tail..."Im NOT letting go untill you APPOLOGIZE!" Said trunks angrilly. Vegeta didn't say anything, but trunks thought he was ignoring him... this made trunks even angrier so he pulled harder on his tail. "OWWWW! STOP! THAT HU-" Vegeta started to yell, but stopped when he felt sharp pains running up and down his back...he was basically paralized with pain. He couldn't even talk, But trunks was to angry to realize this. With all the yelling Goku and Piccolo had came into the room to see what was going on. "Ummm Mr. Trunks?" asked Goku. "WHAT Is It?" Asked trunks irritatedly "You shouldn't pull on his tail..." said goku. "What? why?" asked trunks as he turned his head to look at the two chibi's. "look at him..." said goku as he pointed to vegeta. Trunks looked over at vegeta... he wasn't moving at all but his eye's were wide open... Trunk's quickly let go and vegeta fell to the ground. "What happened? is he okay?" asked trunks. "I think he's okay...i just remember when my tail got pulled, it hurt really really badly." replied goku. Vegeta seemed to have passed out because of all the pain. Trunks started to feel feel bad...he picked vegeta up and layed him on the couch. About 15 minute's later he woke up. When he woke up, he was glaring trunks for quite a while... "Im bored!" said goku. "umm what would you guys like to do?" asked Goten. "we could...play a game!" said goku. "yeah! like maybe hide and seek!" said piccolo. "Okay...goten and i will count to 100 and you guys go hide." when the three of them ran off they begun to count. "At least we are keeping them busy for a while..." said goten.

Goku was running through the house and he found a hiding spot pretty quickly...in a coat closet.

piccolo hid in a cabient... and vegeta hid in a clothes basket in trunks' room.

"Ninetynine...one hundred!" counted trunks... he started in the kitchen no sign of anyone in there...he continued ot the hallway he checked the closet and found goku. "Okay...do you know were piccolo or vegeta are?" asked trunks. "vegeta? is he the one with the black hair?" asked goku. "yeah thats him." said trunks " i know were he is! But i cant tell you...that would be cheating!" the continued to the bathroom...they looked in the under the sink cabinent were they found piccolo. They continued into the next room but no sign of vegeta. They checked the closest garden but he wasnt there either. They checked the kitchen but still...no vegeta. " Were could that kid be?" asked goten. "goku, if you know were vegeta is...atleast give us a hint!" said trunks. "okay fine...he is somewere in your room." replied goku. Soon they all headed up to the 3rd floor. When they got into trunks' room they looked in the closet he wasnt there so they looked under the bed...then they looked in the clothes basket...they found him. "No fair! I BET HE TOLD YOU WHERE I WAS!" yelled vegeta as he pointed to goku. "I didn't tell him EXACTLY where you were!" goku replied. "YOUR A CHEATER!" yelled vegeta. As they continued to fight, piccolo covered his sensative ears...all the yelling was making them hurt. "Guys! stop yelling!" said piccolo. "I can do what i want! im not listening to some ugly stupid green kid!" said vegeta as he made a face at piccolo. "HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled piccolo. "guys! stop fighting!" Said goten. But of coarse...no one listened to him. "Why should i take it back? It's true! Your a stupid ugly green kid!" said vegeta as he smirked at piccolo. "I wish you would SHUT UP!" yelled piccolo as he ran forward at the clothes basket that vegeta was standing on. Piccolo kicked the basket really hard...soon the basket started to tip over and vegeta was loosing his balance! Soon vegeta accidentally fellbackwards headfirst into the laundry shoot. The laundry room was on the bottom floor so vegeta was falling! Goten and trunks looked at each other for a second...then they rushed down the stairs to the laundry room... vegeta was falling pretty fast down the narrow laundry shoot...it seemed to be getting narrower! "oh...this isnt good" thought vegeta as he stopped...He was hanging upside down, half of him was out of the laundry shoot...Soon Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Piccolo can running into the room. The first thing piccolo and goku did was fall over onto the floor laughing! Vegeta folded his arms and looked as if he was pouting. (probably was). "Goku! Piccolo! stop laughing! it's not funny!" Said trunks...you could tell he was trying not to laugh..."yeah your right it's not funny...ITS HILLARIOUS!" said piccolo as he fell back to the floor laughing! "okay...vegeta are you okay?" asked goten. "What do you think?" said vegeta angrilly. Soon after goku and piccolo stopped laughing, they heard bulma come home. "Hello? were is everyone?" said bulma. "Were in the laundry room! we sorta have a little problem..." said trunks. bulma walked into the room...the first thing she saw was chibi vegeta..."what happened?" said bulma as she walked over to vegeta. "Piccolo pushed him down the laundry shoot..." explained trunks. "I didnt push him! he fell!" said piccolo. "YOU DID TOO PUSH ME!" yelled vegeta angrilly...

**Well this is the first chapter! ya...hope you guys like it...i will be updating soon.. :)**


End file.
